


The Crest Carver: Descension

by Ruunkur



Series: Under The Changing Skies [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: no beta we die like Glenn, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Detective for the Fodlan Police Department, has been working on a number of strange murders. Bodies turn up with symbols, meanings lost to Fodlan's dark and murky history, carved into their skin.With his partner, Claude von Riegan, they thought they made a break in the case. With the murderer safely behind bars, they relax in their three months of peace. Only to have more bodies and more headaches turn up.Choose your own ending: Descension
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Under The Changing Skies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800394
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. A Spirit Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that a flock of woodpeckers is also known as a "Descension"?
> 
> Ending two: Descension
> 
> Welcome! The two endings will be posted at the same time. You do not have to read both, you are more than welcome to, however! They should be relatively short, four chapters each.
> 
> Updates will be dependent on this ending and how quickly I can complete it. Will be updating Sundays!

Rhea sat back on her heels as she looked at the no longer breathing Felix Fraldarius. Her hand moved to trace through the blood that was left behind, a smile on her face. She extended a hand, feeling the weight of the still warm orb be placed there.

She turned back to the body, her right hand plunging into the wound that she had left. With a small murmuring of a spell, the world slowed and her hands blurred. She plunged the orb into Felix’s chest through the chest wound, ripping the other one out.

The transfer took less than a heartbeat, the man under her cooling before he shuddered, body jerking. Rhea placed her bloody hands on Felix’s chest, leaning over his still body, blood pooling in the grooves of the crest under them.

“Wake, sister Fraldarius and spread your wings.”

She raised a hand to Felix’s cheek, pressing her bloody hands against his cheek and she stroked them downwards, the chanting still feeling the cathedral halls as the other spirits refused to move. Rhea leaned over Felix once more, pressing her lips to his.

“Rise, and rejoin us, for our duty is undone.”

She tilted her head, listening to the chanting. With a frown, she placed another hand on Felix’s chest, feeling the pulse of the secondary heart. She glanced back upwards as Felix’s chest raised, a gasp leaving his mouth.

Rhea smiled, moving upwards and placing Felix’s head in her lap. She ran her hands through his hair, smiling.

“Have you returned, Fraldarius?”

Felix blinked, closing his eyes and lying limp in her arms once more, though his breathing was even. Rhea nodded, glancing upwards and finding Sylvain’s gaze locked on her.

“Take care of him, Gautier, Fraldarius shall be your responsibility.”

Sylvain nodded ever so slightly, the chanting falling silent. Dima looked from Sylvain to Felix on the floor, taking a step towards them but Rhea shook her head at him.

“Give him a moment, he’ll need time to adjust. Dima, come with me.” Rhea stood from her spot, holding out a still bloody hand out to the child.

Dima glanced at where Sylvain was picking Felix up, reaching out and taking her hand.

“Of course, Mother.” He gave them one last look, looking for the sign of Felix’s breathing. He relaxed when he saw just the faintest of chest rises.

They walked out of the cathedral, Rhea pausing as she saw Yuri skirt around the edge. With a frown, she released Dima’s hand.

“Yuri!”

The man paused as he heard his name, gaze skittering over to Rhea. He gave the pair a small bow, a smile sliding in place. “Yes, Lady Rhea?”

“Inform the other generals that there will be a new general taking Glenn Fraldarius’ place.”

Yuri paused at that. “Who is taking Fraldarius’ place?”

“Felix is,” Dima said with a smile, Rhea glancing at him before she nodded in agreement.

Yuri nodded, offering Rhea a bow. “How soon can we expect him to start filling in Glenn’s duties?”

“Two weeks, at the most. If it’s any sooner, Sylvain will send you a missive. And, Yuri?”

Yuri shifted as Rhea smiled at him, her eyes glinting in the artificial lights. “Yes?”

“Do take care to not be found in places you aren’t wanted.”

Yuri gave her one last nod as Rhea turned away from him, leading Dima away. Dima glanced back at Yuri with a frown before he fell into step with Rhea.

Yuri let out the breath he had been holding, his shoulders slumping. With a shake of his head, he turned to find the others, wondering what had gone so wrong that their plan had been delayed. He stopped long enough to see the door open and Byleth slip out, the figure lifting a hand and gesturing for Yuri to follow.

He hesitated just the briefest of moments before he joined Byleth, curiosity eating away at him.

~*~*~*~*~

_What are you?_

Felix blinked at the voice, tilting his head. He wasn’t sure where he was, only that his body ached. “I’m… Felix Fraldarius.”

_That’s who you are, not what you are. You aren’t Glenn, that much is certain._

Felix turned, staring at the face that came into view, two sets of eyes blinking at him. The beast titled its head, spreading its wings. “I’m a human, I guess.”

The beast slumped forward, wings draping the floor. _Seiros is messing in things she does not understand._

Felix swallowed at the statement, curling his fingers into his elbow. “You mean Rhea?”

_Yes, whatever she deigns to call herself now. It matters not, she’s messing with things. What’s her goal, child? Do you know?_

Felix shook his head. “I thought I did.”

_What did you think it was?_

Felix looked at the gaze of the beast, letting out a frustrated sigh. “She wants to resurrect her dead siblings-”

The beast perked up at that, before its eyes narrowed into slits. _She had succeeded, in some ways. In others, she has failed. But, why are you here?_

Felix shook his head, raising his hands up. “The last thing I remember was a knife cutting into my chest. There was pain that I couldn’t escape.”

_She replaced Glenn, then. Is that why you look so similar to the boy?_

“Glenn was my brother.”

The beast slumped back down, eyes distant. _I had hoped the line was dead and no more children would be dragged into this. It seems I was wrong. Your brother was a very kind soul. He suffered, and would not have wanted you to share his fate._

“What did she do to me?” Felix demanded, his eyes going wide.

 _She killed you and replaced your heart. We are, in some form, as one. I have not and will not merge with an unwilling host. Cichol may wish to preach as he does, but children are not deserving of this. Just as the other, chased to his death because he refused to take the poison._ The beast lashed her tail against the floor, Felix jumping as it swiped behind her. The massive teal and dark blue beast gave a cry, Felix dropping to his knees.

He pressed his hands over his ears, slamming his eyes shut as sorrow washed over him. Fraldarius stumbled before him, dropping back to the ground, heaving in breaths.

“I will kill her when I escape my condiments! I will rip her heart from her chest as she has done to so many. I-”

The woman tilted, looking upwards as she picked herself up from where the beast had lain. She cast a hand outwards, pressing it to her forehead.

“Fraldarius?” Felix looked up shakily, watching the woman press her hands to her face.

“Seiros must die. I…” she shuddered, dragging her hand downwards, “I will not cause issues as I had done for your brother. I will not add to your suffering. Return to the world of waking, Felix, I will not send you to your grave.” Her shoulders slumped as she spoke, her voice soft but full of pain.

Felix took a step back, turning on his heel and walking away from the strange woman. He ran a hand through his hair, stopping when the floor vanished beneath his feet.

~*~*~*~*~

Felix jerked, a ghost of a pain climbing up his chest before it faded, someone murmuring to the side next to him. He tried to open his mouth to groan, but nothing came out.

“You lost a lot of blood. How are you feeling?”

He blinked, clearing his vision enough to see the man hovering over him. Sylvain’s face came into focus, the man frowning.

“Not that it matters now. You could lose every single drop of blood in your body and be fine. Throw in a few torn off limbs, a missing head… well, I’m sure you get the picture. That reminds me, are you Fraldarius or Felix?”

“What?”

“Okay, definitely Felix. So, about that whole, ‘you should get out of here’ thing.”

“Shut up.”

“You missed the elevator up.”

“I-”

“What do you plan on doing now?” Sylvain asked.

Felix looked at him, opening his mouth before shutting it. He looked away, shifting in the bed. “You plan on fighting her, don’t you?”

Sylvain tilted his head, glancing away from Felix. “We have to. She keeps destroying people to get what she wants. Nothing she does is for the betterment of anyone.”

“Why haven’t you started?”

Sylvain hesitated, glancing away. “There were some… unexpected… problems.”

“Like what?” Felix demanded, his heart thundering in his ears as he stared Sylvain down.

Sylvain lifted his gaze to the ceiling, letting out a sigh. “I don’t actually have an answer for that.”

“You do. You just don’t want to tell me.”

_Is the Gautier spirit dormant?_

Felix jumped at the sound of the voice, turning to look for the source. Sylvain frowned at him, crossing his arms over his chest. He had missed what the other said but it wasn’t important.

_None other can hear me. Will you ask him or not?_

“No.”

Sylvain frowned, blinking at Felix. “No?” he asked.

_Really, you do not have to speak out loud to answer me. It only causes more confusion._

“Sylvain… is it common to hear the voices of the spirits of the crests?” Felix asked.

Sylvain shifted again, letting out a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair, considering the question before he gave him a quick shake of his head. “It depends on how active the spirit is. You have spirits like Seteth, who completely took control of the host body when he awakened. Then you have cases like Dima and Flayn, where they can co-host and it just depends on how strong the spirits are.”

“I see.”

_Ask him._

Felix rolled his eyes. “And what about you?” he asked.

“I told you before, the Gautier spirit is dormant, why?” Sylvain asked.

_I wish to speak with him._

Felix frowned at the statement, feeling the press of a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over and found no one there, a shiver running down his spine.

“The Fraldarius spirit wants to talk to you.”

Sylvain let out a huff, closing his eyes. “What does she want to talk about?”

Felix frowned, feeling the fingers curl into his shoulder. _I want to talk about the Blaiddyd spirit._

“Dima, it seems like.”

Sylvain jerked his head up, locking his gaze with Felix. “Do you care if she speaks through you?”

“Do I have a choice in the matter”” Felix asked.

_You always have the choice. I will not use you as a puppet to get an end to my own desires. And I will only speak with Sylvain if he wishes to speak with me._

“If she says no, I can rip her a new one,” Sylvain offered.

“Fine, yes, go ahead. Do you want to talk with her, Sylvain?” Felix asked, a headache starting to form.

Sylvain nodded and Felix drew in a breath. The pressure inside built and then he felt himself step to the side. He could still see Sylvain, but still hear the noises around them, but, for a strange, panic filled second, he wasn’t in control.

_Relax._

Felix took in a breath and closed his eyes, feeling himself detach. The presence of another brushing past him made him tense, but it was a gentle passing, then he heard his voice.

“Greetings, Sylvain, it has been some time. It is good to see that you are well.”

He could feel his body shift without the command, his back straightening, his ankles folding over on themselves and his hands resting on his lap.

“Hello, F...Fraldarius.”

Felix felt himself smile and he wanted to roll his eyes and cross his arms. “I apologize for the situation that you have been put in, but I believe that it’s important that you sway Blaiddyd over to your side.”

“Are you crazy?” Sylvain asked, recoiling at the idea. “What-”

“He has a vested interest in Felix as a friend, does he not? Dima, that is,” Fraldarius inquired, tilting her head to the side, hair cascading in front of her face.

“I guess…? But, how is that going to help us?” Sylvain demanded.

Fraldarius held up a finger, smiling at him. “If you sway Blaiddyd to your side, Seiros will be greatly outnumbered. It would remain that only Seteth stands with her. And it takes the power of Blaiddyd away from her. Plus, as he is so fond of Felix, it would be easier to kill him if he were not simply on guard around all of you.”

Felix felt himself go still at those words, his breath catching his throat. Sylvain tilted his head at the thought before he nodded.

“Sure, the plan had been for Byleth to kill him during the Rite anyway-”

“What happened with that?” Fraldarius inquired, “Glenn was more than certain that you were going to save his brother.”

Sylvain let out a harsh laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m not sure-”

_He’s lying._

Fraldarius cocked an eyebrow at Felix’s comment, settling her gaze on Sylvain. “If this was an attempt to ensure that a childhood crush was able to stay with you, I will rip your guts out of your body and use them as Christmas decorations. I will ensure your blood is drained from your body, I will _break_ every bone in your body and when you are begging for the sweet relief of death, I will have Flayn heal you and do it all over again. I swear to Sothis, Gautier-”

“No no no, it was definitely not that- I like my guts where they are, thank you!” Sylvain held up his hands, backing away from the enraged spirit on the bed, eyes wide. His nostrils flared and Felix trembled as Fraldarius growled, low in her throat.

“Then what was it?” Fraldarius demanded.

Sylvain stared, eyes wide as his gaze danced from Fraldarius to the door. He swallowed, slowly lowering his hands. “I honestly do not know. We were prepared to interrupt, but Rhea… she did something. I wasn’t able to move from my position, I was frozen and… then it was over. It was much faster than any other killing had been.”

Fraldarius relaxed at that answer, her gaze going flat as she picked up her hands, looking at the claws that had formed. “She may be questioning what is happening. There has been a divide. We grow restless the longer we are trapped. You understand that we are unnatural.”

Sylvain snorted. “Yeah, you got that much right.”

“She also grows impatient. But, rest assured, Gautier, if I find that any of this is your fault, I will be using your intestines as holiday decorations.”

“Yeah, got that. I didn’t know you were so violent.”

Fraldarius raised an eyebrow. “Even a spirit can go mad, Sylvain.” Fraldarius withdrew from the front of the consciousness, Sylvain reaching out as the body slumped. Felix shook him off the moment he was back in control, batting his hands away.

“Why is she so angry?” Sylvain asked.

Felix rolled his eyes, pressing a hand to his chest. “Because you’re an idiot. What did you have planned, anyway?”

Sylvain blinked at him. “Well, we were going to interrupt the ritual and get you out and then start a war, but… that didn’t happen.”

“Obviously not.”

“Glenn had been more than willing to die in order to get you out of here. He was happy about the idea. But…” Sylvain hesitated, shaking his head. “I didn’t want you down here either, Felix.”

“I didn’t want to be down here, but thanks.” Felix closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sure we’ll more than figure something out, once regroup. It shouldn’t be too hard to come up with a different plan, not now.”

“The plan is still to take down Rhea. If we can convince Dima to join us, that would be one less person she has on her side.” Sylvain frowned, drumming his fingers against his leg. “Are… you okay, Felix?”

Felix met Sylvain’s gaze, eyes distant. “I’m pissed. But, I don’t have anyone to blame other than me, I ignored your warning to leave multiple times.”

“Yeah, why did you do that?” Sylvain asked.

Felix tilted his head. “I thought I could convince you to come with me, but I was very… wrong. And, by the time you told me the truth, it was too late. Who’s with us?”

“Byleth, Dominic, Flayn, you, and myself. Yuri and his crew are on board, and Dedue hasn’t much mentioned where his loyalties lie. Most of those in the Third Circle are loyal to Rhea, but not all.” Sylvain glanced away.

“What?” Felix asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Nothing. I’m… going to let you rest. If you need anything, just give a shout.”

Felix opened his mouth, then shut it as Sylvain got up from his spot, gaze locking on Felix.

“I’m… sorry that you’re stuck down here.”

“Whatever, just… go.”

Sylvain left the bedroom, the apartment door shutting behind him. Felix considered falling back in bed before he got up, walking to the bathroom. He lifted a hand to his chest, tugging at the shirt and frowning.

_I wouldn’t look if you aren’t ready._

Felix tugged at the shirt, bringing it up and over his head. He kept his eyes closed for half a moment before he opened them, staring at the scar on his chest. He lifted one trembling hand up, pressing it against the skin before he fled the bathroom and mirror, the engraved scar dancing behind his eyes.


	2. Testing Loyalties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got distracted writing other stuff and then forgot to work on anything fanfic related, but here's the next installment of the series!

Felix sat on the edge of the pond, staring into the water. Above, the screens reflected the murky gray sky, his heart heavy in his chest.

“Felix!”

He turned his head when he heard the voice, staring at the child that appeared from the other end. Dima hesitated, his hands holding a tray. Felix turned on the pier, offering Dima a weak smile.

“What are you still doing up?” Felix asked, folding his hands in his lap. 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. You have been avoiding family dinners.” Dima carefully set the tray on the ground, sitting cross legged behind it. Felix looked at the food before he glanced up at Dima, frowning.

“I’m fine.”

“Mother… thinks you are not settling in well with us. Are you… is she going to hurt you like she hurt Glenn?”

Felix frowned at him. “How did Rhea hurt Glenn?”

Dima shook his head. “Fraldarius, the spirit, she never stopped screaming. Mother… she had to cut Glenn’s vocal cords to get her to be quiet. Glenn wasn’t quite right, after. Is she going to make you go crazy, like she did Glenn?”

Felix considered the boy before him, closing his eyes and drawing in a breath. The last week had been unsettling. Felix had wandered the sanctuary, relearning the layout. It was strange, what had been lost when he died and what had been gained. In every movement, he could feel the ghost of something, the laughter of someone that he didn’t know.

“No, she is not going to make me go crazy.” Felix resisted the urge to roll his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dima nodded, glancing away. “Are you going to be too busy with Sylvain to spend time with me?”

Felix made a face. “Why would I be busy with Sylvain?”

“Well, you two are dating now, aren’t you?”

Felix paused, staring at Dima. He glanced over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes as he glanced back at the child. “What gives you that idea?”

Dima scuffed his shoe through the dirt, frowning. “Well…” he hesitated, “it’s something the professor said.”

“Professor?” Felix frowned at that, watching as Dima jerked his head up, eyes wide. He took a step back, pressing his mouth into a thin line.

“I wasn’t supposed to say anything about him, but since… well, you haven’t come to family dinners and mother introduced the man as Professor Hanneman. He’s been helping her with research, regarding the crests.”

Felix twitched, vision lurching. “I see.” The spirit within him moved, the woman frowning as she shuffled through the memories that Felix summoned.

“Are you angry?” Dima asked, voice dropping to a whisper.

Felix hummed, flicking his gaze to the deserted walkway. Rhea had insisted less people come to the sanctuary, claiming an illness had stricken through the ranks and she didn’t wish it to spread. He stepped towards Dima, holding out his hand.

“Do you trust me?”

Dima glanced from the hand to Felix’s face, frowning at him. “Trust you?” His eyes were wide, the bafflement of the question plain as he watched Felix. “What… why wouldn’t I trust you?”

“Dima, do you remember your life before you came here?” Felix kept his hand steady, blocking out the anger as Fraldarius ripped her way through the memories. The pain was building in his eyes and he wanted to cry out, but he kept his hand steady.

Dima hesitated, chewing on his lower lip before he slowly nodded at Felix. “It was… a lot different. I remember you, most of all. You were- are my best friend. Sylvain would watch out for us, and Ingrid would try and keep us out of trouble, even if she suggested half the stunts we pulled.”

Felix nodded. “Do you remember your father?”

Dima flinched away as Felix took a step towards him. He lowered his gaze, eyes brimming with tears. “He… I was supposed to be asleep and…” He swallowed, crossing his arms over his chest to hug himself, gaze distant.

“Dima, please, tell me what happened that night.” Felix softened his voice as he kneeled in front of the eleven year old, hand still outstretched. There were several paces between them still, Dima staring at Felix with wide, horror filled eyes.

“I… I thought I heard something, so I went to check on… on father. He… there was a woman. He had invited her over… earlier, but she was…” he curled in tighter on himself, fingers digging into his shirt.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to talk about it, not if you don’t want to,” Felix promised, “but… I’ve always wondered what happened to your father.”

“He was murdered.”

Felix forced himself to stay still as the voice deepened, Dima’s form flicking in front of him. The Blaiddyd spirit manifested, cold gaze keeping Felix pinned in place as he toured over him.

“Our father was murdered by Rhea. She smooth-talked her way into the house, needing assistance. Father agreed. When his back was turned, she attacked. We- I… Dimitri walked in the room, thinking he was having a nightmare. She killed his father, and then killed him, implanting my heart first Lambert's body before the child’s.”

“Blaiddyd.” Felix looked up at the spirit, the man grimacing down at him.

“Fraldarius.”

“Sort of.”

Blaiddyd shifted his stance, crossings his arms over his chest. “What do you want with us?”

Felix moved to stand, Blaiddyd’s face pulling into a sneer.

“If you don’t want your head removed from your body, I would suggest you stay where you are.”

Felix rolled his eyes, Fraldarius letting out a quiet huff. _Blaiddyd was always an asshole. But his strength in battle made him nearly impossible to defeat._

_How did Rhea do it?_

_Killed him in his sleep, actually. Then, disemboweled and beheaded him._

“Right, so-”

Blaiddyd let out a grunt, narrowing his eyes when Felix tried to talk. He held up a hand, a frown crossing his features. “The child cares for you as a friend, you realize?”

“Yes?” Felix began, hope fluttering in his chest.

“I wish to have Seiros’s head from her shoulders. If aligning myself with you will allow that, then we shall join you. My strength is my own, I will follow no one in battle but my own blade.”

Felix relaxed at the admission, his hands uncurling. “Thank you.”

“But make no mistake, I will protect myself and my ward before I will protect you. He may wish for me to protect you, but he is my ward first. Any harm that befalls him shall be placed on your head, Fraldarius. Understood?”

Felix nodded. “Perfectly.”

“Very well. Then, when are we gathering our armies and heading towards the gates?”

“That would be up to Yuri, I don’t know all the details.”

Blaiddyd scoffed, shaking his head. “Useless… but be that as it may, you will still have my lance. Now, get out of my sight.”

Felix stood up, turning and striding from the spirit. When he was far enough away, he picked up his pace, eager to find Yuri.

~*~*~*~*~

“Blaiddyd will join us.”

Felix said the words softly, stepping up next to Yuri with a nod at Lysithea, the woman rolling her eyes and letting out a huff.

“I’ll leave you be, then.” She stood up, snatching her book and stalking off.

Yuri glanced at Felix, raising an eyebrow.

“You spoke with Dima, then?”

Felix shook his head, taking Lysithea’s seat. “I spoke with Blaiddyd.”

“Well, that is certainly unexpected. He’s not one for idle chatter.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “He wants to know when we’ll…” His gaze darted across the empty room, Yuri watching him before he smiled.

“You realize that this will only hasten your death?”

“Yes.”

Yuri shut his book, leaning forward. “Have you heard of the new arrival?”

“Dima mentioned something about a professor named Hanneman, but I don’t know anything more than that.”

“Of course you hadn’t. He appeared the day after your death, shortly after Rhea had requested the tunnels to be collapsed. Do you know of the name?” Yuri inquired, his gaze flicking over Felix’s face in thought.

Felix drew in a breath, feeling his stomach turn. He narrowed his eyes, looking down at the table. “I knew him. He consulted with him, briefly, on the Crest Carver case. He was the leading research in his field and Linhardt was his assistant.”

“I see. Do you believe he might have been the one feeding Rhea the information?” Yuri considered the information, one finger tapping against the table top.

Felix inclined his head. “I would-”

There was a shuffling and the door opened, the pair looking up as the man in question strode into the library. His gaze darted across the room, his face shifting just ever so slightly when he saw Felix before it returned to his mask. Hanneman offered them a nod, turning and heading down another path.

“Let’s go to my rooms and speak of the matter, shall we?”

Felix nodded, getting up to follow him. They made their way to Yuri’s room, the man shutting and warding the doro with a spell, his gaze unfocused. When he turned back to Felix, his mouth was set in a hard line.

“Will Hanneman complicate matters?”

Felix frowned. “There’s the possibility that he knows ways to test people to make more of… us.”

“If he can find people that has the correct blood in their veins?” Yuri asked.

Felix nodded. “And, if he was working with Rhea before this, he may have been the cause of several people’s deaths.”

“I see. So he does add complications.”

Felix opened his mouth, Yuri pinning him with a stare.

“You aren’t allowed to kill him.”

Felix shut his mouth, frowning at the man. “But-”

“I don’t care. Rhea is already on edge. I’m already pushing my limits with having Lysithea join me in the evenings _and_ Lysithea has the added task of assisting Constance, since Ferdinand’s death. And you are ceratin Blaiddyd will work with us?” Yuri demanded.

Felix gave him a wordless nod, his gaze sliding from Yuri to the table next to them.

“Felix?”

“Sorry, what?”

“When you spoke with Blaiddyd-”

“He was quite vocal in wanting to kill Rhea. He will put his ward, Dimitri, first, but he still wishes to help if it means finding himself… peace.” Felix settled on the word, even if it didn’t feel wholly right. Yuri studied him, his gaze snapping towards the table.

“That is along the lines of what the other spirits say. They wish to find peace and to no longer have to drag themselves through living like… this, each day.” Yuri waved a hand, renewing the spell. “You cannot go after Hanneman.”

“And if he starts testing others?”

Yuri stared at Felix. “Do you think he will?”

“Rhea might want him to. There’s no telling if anyone else down here _has_ crest blood, but if they could find it…”

“She would have time to turn others to her side, without question.”

Felix nodded.

“Very well, but you can’t go after him. Yet. We need to find out what the plans are. You’re going to watch him, understood?”

“Fine.”

“And thank you, for confirming that Blaiddyd will join us. And, Felix?”

Felix was already turning to the door, glancing over his shoulder to meet Yuri’s gaze.

“Don’t let your feelings for Sylvain cloud your judgement, hmm?”

Felix nodded once, leaving the room. Yuri rubbed his temples, sitting down at his table and letting out a sigh. He fixed a smile on his face when there was a knock on the door, calling a soft ‘enter’ as he settled in his chair.

~*~*~*~*~

“Are you still not talking to me?”

Claude jerked his head up when he heard the voice, narrowing his eyes before he looked back down at the report in front of him. The outside sky was as dark as he felt, his knee bouncing under the desk.

Edelgard let out a sigh, moving to tug the report away from him. He placed his hand on it, the woman rolling her eyes upward. “Please, Claude, you cannot keep blocking everyone out.”

Claude narrowed his eyes, looking down at the paper harder.

Edelgard took several steps back, placing her hands up with a small, soft sigh before she nodded. “Very well, I will be back, then.”

He heard the door to the office close and he slumped in his seat, shutting the report before him. Officially, with the collapse of the tunnels to the Underground, the Crest Carver case was marked a cold case. Unofficially, Catherine had ripped Edelgard a new one, threw them both off the case, and marked it a cold case, declaring it too dangerous. The collapsing of the tunnels and the latest body turning up only made it easier for her to decide that it was the right thing to do.

Claude had stewed for several days before he came back to work, apologized to Catherine for his behavior, and took on a new case. He would be paired with Ingrid, once she returned from medical leave, leaving him officially on desk duty until such time.

He chewed on his thumb nail as he looked down at the file in his hands. Felix’s gaze looked back up at him and he snorted, flipping it open once more. All of the Crest Carver notes had been confiscated and locked away, leaving a gaping hole in the office.

“Riegan.”

Claude looked up as Catherine entered the office, her gaze going soft as she took in Claude. “Morning, Captain, what can I do for you today?”

Catherine studied him, taking a seat across from him. “Okay, here’s what we’re going to do-”

“I’m doing my job, aren’t I?” Claude asked.

Catherine met his gaze, her mouth falling into a flat line. “You will listen to me, Riegan.”

Claude blinked at her, his hand going still on the desk. He hadn’t even been aware that he had been moving it, fidgeting with the papers until she had tapped her own fingers against the desk.

“You are going to be going on a medical leave from the task force-”

“But-” he protested.

“-and you will not return until you can get yourself together.”

Claude stared at her.

“Like it or not, Hresvelg is staying on with our team. I don’t care if you don’t like her, you still have to work here. You cannot sit in this office all day obsessing over something you can’t change.” Catherine shifted in her seat, leaning on the desk. “I have given Edelgard as much of a piece of my mind as I am able to. We are all distressed-”

“He shouldn’t have gone down there in the first place.”

Catherine raised an eyebrow. “And were you going to try and stop him? It was a choice he made, Riegan. He knew the risks he was taking by being down there.”

Claude swallowed, closing his eyes. “I think I might resign from the task force, captain.”

“Oh?” Catherine studied him. “And where are you going to go?”

Claude tapped a finger against the desk, his mouth pulling into a grin. “I might go home, visit my parents and spend some time there. It would be… good to get out of this rut, you know?”

Catherine nodded, watching him. “Well, I will miss you as a detective, but I think that’s a fine goal to keep in mind. How soon do you think you want to leave?”

Claude shook his head. “Let’s say a month, or less, I need to make sure my parents are at home and that they aren’t going to be too… busy to see their only son.” Claude winked at her, though there was little emotion behind it.

“Hey, it sucks right now, but you’ll get through it. You have a good soul, Claude. And if there’s anything I can do…”

“Did you know that Hanneman Esser disappeared shortly before the tunnels collapsed?” Claude asked.

It had been more than just tunnels collapsing. Whole buildings had fallen when the tunnels had collapsed. It was a nightmare to navigate the city and get anywhere without running into some form of construction. Many had given their own thoughts and opinions on the matter, but Claude had kept an eye on the situation.

“The professor that you had been talking with?”

Claude nodded. “He was doing the research into crests, testing blood…”

“You don’t think he had a part in the… disappearances of anyone, do you?”

Claude glanced to where the board stood, his shoulders slumping. “He had a hand at least in Annette Dominic and Linhardt Hevring’s death. Perhaps in some before. Who knows how long he was working with the Underground to get the information into place.”

Catherine nodded. “And now…”

“He’s gone, probably fled into the Underground before the tunnels collapsed.”

Catherine slammed her fist into the desk. “And he was offering us information the entire time we were working on the case.”

“Which meant he could have been telling whoever the real culprit was how far along we were with the investigation.”

“But why would he bother having Linhardt research genealogy?”

Claude shook his head at that question, his gaze distant. “That’s not something I could say for certain…. He could detect crest magic in blood, but he couldn’t tell what crest it was. He probably had to match historical lineage to when the crest was last recorded.”

“And we still don’t know why-”

Claude shook his head. “Ferdinand had his assumptions, but that is all they’ll be, assumptions.”

“Fine, I’ll make note of it. If he ever shows up again, I’ll make sure he can’t go anywhere without finding that he has a warrant out for his arrest.”

“I’m sorry we couldn’t… do more, Catherine.”

Catherine just sighed, her shoulders straightening. “Sometimes we can figure out who the killer is and sometimes we can’t. It all depends on how the cookie crumbles. This time, it turned into a cold case. If anything like this ever happens again, we can have a basis. But, you really are going to quit? Head back home?”

Claude nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, there’s stuff I have to do there. It’s been fun, but…”

“Understood.” Catherine smiled at him, “you’ll get there, one day. You’ll find your happiness.”

Claude rolled his eyes. “I don’t need to hear it from you, captain.”

Catherine pretended to look offended only for a moment before she broke into a smile. “Are you at least going to talk to Edelgard now?”

Claude considered before he shrugged. “I’ll make amends before I leave. You take care of yourself out there, Catherine.”

Catherine nodded, offering him a two fingered salute. “And you, Claude. When can I expect your resignation letter on my desk?”

“Actually, I think I’m going to leave tonight, surprise my parents. Take this conversation as the resignation letter. See you around, Catherine.” He stood up, Catherine holding her hand out for the case file.

Claude hesitated before he passed it over, walking past her towards the door. He gave her a look and a nod before he slipped out, leaving her alone in the office.

~*~*~*~*~

“Hanneman.”

The old man turned when he heard his name, raising an eyebrow as Felix stepped out of the shadows. The corridor was empty aside from them, the screens above showing the night sky.

“Ah, Detective Fraldarius, it was you I saw in the-”

“Cut the crap.” Felix’s voice was flat as he studied the man, frowning. Yuri had given him two weeks to keep an eye on the man and he had grown tired of watching him speak and laugh with the others.

Hanneman raised an eyebrow. “That is no way-”

“Were you the reason so many people died?”

Hanneman’s gaze flicked from Felix’s face to his hands, where they were curled by his sides. They were empty, for the moment.

“I merely was offered payment for my research. What the buyer did with that information, I had no say in. I didn’t expect people to turn up dead, Felix.” Hanneman watched the young man, folding his arms across his chest. “What right do you have to question my convictions, young man?”

“Convictions that have caused people to die.”

“Convictions that have promoted people to higher plane of-”

Hanneman took a step back as Felix’s gaze flashed, his eyes narrowing. “You think this is a higher plane of anything? We’re scuttling around in the dark and some of us have had our hearts ripped out and replaced.”

“Felix!”

Felix jerked at the call of his name, Hanneman taking another step back when the moment presented itself. Sylvain appeared at his side, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Hello Professor, please pardon Felix, he hasn’t been feeling well.” Sylvain smiled, stepping closer and tugging Felix against him. Felix shot Hanneman a look.

“I don’t mind, you two have a lovely evening.” He gave Felix a side glance before he headed away, Sylvain glancing at him.

“What were you thinking?”

Felix moved to pull away from Sylvain, tossing him a glare. Sylvain sighed, letting him go.

“Felix-”

“I’m tired of looking at his face. He’s the reason Annette and Linhardt are… down here.”

Sylvain frowned, glancing down the path that Hanneman had taken. He pulled Felix back into his arms, resting his chin on Felix’s shoulder. Felix rolled his eyes but let him rest there. Sylvain gave him a side glance, wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist.

“You’re upset.”

“Of course I am.”

“Another handful of weeks, and then we’ll be able to take care of it. Can you hold on that much longer?”

_No._

“Yes.”

Sylvain kissed Felix’s cheek, offering him a strained smile. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Felix didn’t respond, his own hands still hovering at his sides. They stood like that for several more minutes, Felix being the one to break contact and walk away first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite part of this ending is writing the spirits' perspectives.


	3. Pieces Falling Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, that was an... unexpected hiatus I went on. September was an absolute mess of a month, but, the plan is to finish this by next week. I have half the epilogue to still write and... that's it!
> 
> So, sorry about that. Shit happened.
> 
> I did _try_ to match the tone of Accession's parallel chapter in his fic, hopefully I hit the major points I needed!

“What is the meaning of this?”

There was steel in Rhea’s voice, even as she tilted her head. Her gaze was placid, Seteth standing to her right, Byleth on her left. The floor of the cathedral was shining in the false lights, clean even as Felix recalled the blood that had seeped into it no more than a handful of weeks before. His gaze drifted up, landing on where Yuri stood, his face set into a hard line.

“We speak of the crimes that you have commited, Rhea.”

Rhea smiled, her eyes soft. “I do not believe that you understand what you are saying, dear Yuri. There has been no crime committed on holy ground. It would besmirch the good name of the Goddess above. For what crimes do you believe I have committed, that you would come to me with your blades raised?”

“You seek to bring back the dead from their final resting place.”

Rhea’s gaze darted from Yuri to Sylvain, a smile tugging at her lips before she glanced ever so briefly at Felix. “My dear child, I believe you have been misled. Who would think of such a thing? Raising the dead? It’s an unimaginable gift that even the goddess herself would be unable to perform.” She lifted a hand, hiding her laughter behind it.

Yuri just raised an eyebrow. “There have been numerous cases of missing people, down in the first and second circles. Many people who speak of their family members being taken away in the middle of the night. You are the one lying on holy ground, Lady Rhea.”

Rhea’s eyes narrowed and she dropped her hand. “May I remind you that you were nothing before you became my general, Yuri? You were raised from the gutter and given everything you could possibly need to survive. If you continue-”

“It’s true.”

Sylvain jerked his head up, the Lance of Ruin seeming to jerk at those words. He took a step forward, Yuri sliding him a gaze.

“Are you telling lies, Sylvain? It’s so unbefitting…” Rhea sighed, closing her eyes. She opened them, studying the trio before her. “Yes, I have had an interest in what happened to the lineage of the great heroes, of the Goddess’s children. But it is no more than that, a passing interest.”

“Why is Hanneman down here?” Felix snapped, eyes narrowed. Rhea glanced at him, offering him another smile as she shifted. “And, if you really haven’t been doing anything wrong, what happened to Glenn?”

“Oh, dear child, it must have been so hard hearing your brother succumbed to sickness, after having only been-” Rhea began, her words soothing.

“Cut the act, Rhea.” Yuri’s voice oozed anger, his eyes flashing in disgust. “You have killed and dabbled in the arts of necromancy, have you not?”

“No.”

“Rhea.”

She was caught off guard as the Sword of the Creator whipped in her direction, her gaze flashing. She stepped back before the tip struck her, raising her own hands burning with magic.

“You all would be _wise_ to reconsider your actions. Stand down and I will forget what has transpired here.”

Seteth raised his own lance, blocking the Lance of Ruin as he stepped in front of Rhea. Sylvain let out a snort, taking a step back.

“Even now, the Circles are being informed of your transgressions. You will have no place here, Rhea. It would be wise if you stood down-”

“No!” Rhea snarled, her mouth pulling back as the energy grew brighter. “How dare you attack me in the Goddess’s most holy of places. You are nothing but insolent children, playing a game you don’t understand!”

“Rhea, you have dabbled in arts best left alone,” Byleth whispered, voice sharp. The Sword of the Creator was raised, the man poised to strike. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Rhea smirked, raising a hand. The ground under them trembled and fire flared along the lines of the Crest of Seiros carved into the ground. THe trio scattered backwards and Byleth jerked away, falling into step next to Yuri.

“You will pay!” Rhea snarled, white flames crackling between them. “For those that betray me, I will rip out your hearts and begin anew. You will pay for the insolence laid at my feet, mark my words.”

The quartet broke, running for the safety of the Red Circle to join the others already there.

~*~*~*~*~

The Underground was on fire. Smoke lingered in the air and Felix struggled to breathe as he held his arm up to his mouth. Around him, people streamed away from the Blue Circle, dispersing into the Gold Circle as fast as they could.

The mess, Felix was glad to know, would be used towards their benefit. The confusion that Rhea struck up in her sanctuary. She wouldn’t be safe, as long as there were people who knew what she had done. Nearby, Leonie directed the people through the gate.

“What does she get from doing this?”

Felix’s gaze darted to Lorenz, who was holding a spell in the palms of his hand, this hair hanging limply in his face, blood bubbling up on a cut above his eye.

Felix let out a snort, adjusting his grip on his sword. “She gets retribution.”

“And more ground between us and her,” Leonie muttered darkling, relaxing as the stream of people became a trickle before the last of the fleeing refugees were through. “Will you be okay to hold off whatever comes?”

Felix grimaced, gaze darkening as he glanced across the burning buildings. “We’ll be fine, you go to the other side, get the people to safety. Lorenz and I will regroup with Yuri and the others to ensure that everyone is cleared out.”

Leonie hesitated but gave a sharp nod, disappearing into the tunnel. The door swung shut and Felix grunted, sheathing his sword. The light in Lorenz’s palm dimmed and he straightened, eyes flashing.

“How long have you known?”

Felix glanced at him. “About what?”

Lorenz gestured to the beast that lay dead only a handful of feet from them. “Those beasts.”

Felix raised an eyebrow. “They’re a new… problem. I don’t think Yuri was planning to have to fight them as well as those that would join Rhea. Come on, let’s stop wasting time and regroup.”

Lorenz hesitated before he followed Felix. “Are they a byproduct from that… professor?”

“Probably. He likes to meddle.” Felix shifted, looking up as ash drifted to the ground. The buildings were nearly gone, scraps of paper drifting and he grunted. It was surprising how fast he grew accustomed to the smoke that blanketed the air most days. The fires never seemed to stop burning, while more and more people died. He looked towards a destroyed gateway to the red circle, grunting.

“Are we going to be able to defeat her?”

Felix twitched, hearing the question as he turned to Lorenz. He studied the man before he tilted his head, offering him a grim smile. “If we don’t defeat her here, we may never defeat her. She’ll keep trying to perfect her craft of bringing back the dead and we will keep dying. Now, come on, let’s get out of here.”

Lorenz grimaced. “Such gruesome actions, unbefitting-”

“Shut up, Lorenz.” Felix shifted, raising a hand. The flames had smothered themselves out, but it still hurt to breathe. Lorenz was next to him in an instant as he started walking, muttering under his breath. Lorenz gave him a look, which Felix ignored.

_Rhea is getting desperate to put an end to this fighting. Soon, you will have to face her._

“Not soon enough.”

_It will be soon. You cannot continue to ignore the root of the problem._

“Excuse me?” Lorenz asked, “if you’re talking, you must speak up. Mumbling will get you nowhere, you know.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t matter, look, there’s our passage.” He entered the tunnel, feeling the jerking sensation of the magic as they were taken to another room. He blinked as Lorenz collided into him, moving to shove him back.

“It’s just you.”

Yuri moved his sword down, his face covered in ash and dirt. Felix blinked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Yes, just us. How’s progress going here?”

Yuri grimaced. “We managed to forge a connection into the sanctuary, breaking through the protection spells, but…”

“It was with a price,” Sylvain muttered, making his way over as he used the Lance of Ruin as a crutch. His leg was held off the ground, Felix giving it a brief glance. “It was broken, Hapi repaired it as best as she could, but Flayn still needs to take a look at it.”

He nodded, glancing back to Yuri. “With Leonie’s help, we managed to finish clearing out the Blue Circle. All the residents have been taken to the Gold Circle. One of Rhea’s people set it on fire and we were unable to assess the damage.”

“Of course, thank you, Felix.”

Felix grunted, turning back to Sylvain. “Shouldn’t you be sitting?”

Sylvain laughed, “yeah, I’m heading that way now. Hey, Lorenz, want to get food?”

Lorenz nodded in agreement, turning to follow Sylvain down one of the narrower pathways. It left Yuri and Felix in the main entrance, Felix coughing in an attempt to clear his lungs.

“Who did we lose?”

Yuri sighed, running a hand through his hair. His gaze was dull, hair limp and streaked with grim and dirt. He grimaced as he pulled his hand away, shaking it. “We have a warp set to the steps of the sanctuary, of where we have confirmed Seteth to be guarding. We plan on moving in two days’ time.”

“Who died?” Felix demanded, feeling the slow rise of Fraldarius within him, the spirit shifting uncomfortably at the tone of his voice.

“We lost Lysithea, she managed to set the warp point, but Seteth was… too much for her.”

Felix gritted his teeth, ignoring the rushing anger stemming from Fraldarius at the news. “I see.” They knew the risks, he knew that. “When I die-”

“You aren’t going to die.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “When Rhea dies, we will die with the magic. We’ve told you. Stop deluding yourself. When I die, can you go find Claude von Riegan and tell him what happened? Everything, don’t just sugarcoat it. He deserves to know the truth.”

Yuri hesitated, opening his mouth. He shut it, letting out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair once more. “Yes, I’ll find Claude and tell him, when the time is right.”

Felix nodded, uncrossing his arms from his chest. “Two days’ time, right?”

Yuri nodded. “Will you spend the time with Syvlain?”

“I’ll make sure the asshole stays off his leg, at the very least.” Felix turned down the hall Sylvain and Lorenz had walked down, Yuri sighing.

“Thank you, Felix, for fighting with us.”

Felix glanced at him and gave him a nod, turning away. He caught up with the other two, offering Sylvain an arm to lean against, his mind drifting from the conversation at hand.

~*~*~*~*~

Felix stared at the broken body on the steps of the Sanctuary, Seteth staring into nothing. Beyond, he could hear Flayn speaking with Yuri, ignoring the presence of the body as best as she could. Time slowed, as they marched, the Blaiddyd spirit a silent ghost among their three small squads of fighters.

Byleth led Felix’s group, containing himself, the Blaiddyd spirit, and Sylvain.

Yuri led another, while Flayn and the other mages and healers stayed in the back. The Sanctuary was quiet, only disturbed by the angered roars of the best that lay within. They broke through the rubble and were greeted with the sight of Rhea, transformed into the great white dragon.

The cathedral lay in ruins, her anger evident as she turned on the others. It was one last fight, one that they knew they had to win. Felix drew in a breath, recalling the comforting brush of fingers against skin as Sylvain and he spoke just that morning.

There would be no turning back, not when the livelihood of the Underground hinged on defeating the beast before them, even as death would be their only returning gift.


	4. Peaceful Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I realized that the two scenes had been switched around, whoops, sorry about that.

_“Fraldarius, are you there?”_

_Felix stepped out of the mist, blinking as the watery world shifted around him. A hand rested on his shoulder, someone letting out a sigh._

_“I believe that we are finally free, Felix.”_

_He turned his head to look at the woman next to him, her gaze distant. She offered him a smile, reaching out to touch his cheek._

_“Free is a funny way of putting it.”_

_Fraldarius tilted her head, watching the young man. Her face fell and she looked away, staring into the mist. “Yes, I… suppose that’s not a good word to use, in a situation such as this.”_

_“This is the afterlife.”_

_Fraldarius nodded. “It’s-”_

_“Boring.”_

_Fraldarius laughed, her eyes lighting up in amusement. “It is what you make it, after all.”_

_“And what do you plan on doing?”_

_Fraldarius looked into the mists. “I will find my siblings and reunite with them, properly. It has been… some time since we have truly been free, if you understand.”_

_Felix nodded, his hand curling into a fist. “And your mother?”_

_“Sothis should be here, if she is not asleep.”_

_“And Rhea?”_

_Fraldarius glanced away, letting out a sigh. “She has made us suffer and, for that, I do hope that she is lying within the deepest fires of hell. Whether she believes she deserves it or not, that is her choice to make. Perhaps, one day, she will understand the depths of pain that her actions have caused. Now, what will you do? Who will you seek out?”_

_Felix stared into the mists, shifting his weight. “I think… I want to find my brother, and the others. Make sure they’re okay.”_

_Fraldarius nodded. “May you find peace in your afterlife, Felix.”_

_Felix nodded, turning away from her and heading into the mist. It deepened around him before it lifted, laughter drifting to him._

_“Come on, Sylvain, you can still play with us! It won’t be too bad!”_

_“Only if Glenn agrees to join.”_

_Felix stepped out of the mist, the woods of his childhood surrounding him once more._

~*~*~*~*~

“You know, you are one hard man to track down.”

Claude jerked his head up when he heard the voice, narrowing his eyes in confusion as a man sat before him. The little cafe was buzzing with patrons, light streaming in from the open windows. It would be hot later in the day, but it didn’t matter that much.

“Do I know you?”

The man offered him a smile, the sun shining down on his vibrant purple hair. “No, but I know you. Claude von Riegan, better known as Khallid, whose family are descendants of the previous royal family, though you hold no such title now.”

Claude raised an eyebrow, picking up his coffee as he took a sip. He set it back down, watching the man lean forward. Hair fell from behind his shoulder and he fixed a smile on his face. “I really don’t know you, I think I would remember a face like yours.”

The man laughed, straightening and brushing his hair out of his face. He glanced towards the sky, letting out a hum. “Let’s just say… we had a mutual friend.”

Claude frowned at that. “Who are you?”

“Ah, now he asks a question I can answer. My name is Yuri. You were once a detective at the Fodlan Police Department and you had a case where the murderer was apart of the Underground.”

Claude’s mouth fell into a harsh line. “Are you here to turn yourself in?”

“No.” Yuri moved his hand, opening his bag and pulling out a package. “I am here to ensure that my promise to Felix does not go unfulfilled.”

“So, he’s-”

“Dead.”

Claude shifted, his chair scraping against the flooring. Several other patrons looked at them and Yuri flashed Claude a smile, though it was strained.

“Felix wanted you to be informed about his death. We did kill the person who was in charge of the murders that pertained to the Crest Carver case.”

Claude took in Yuri’s gaze, his frown deepening. “Who was it?”

“It was someone you didn’t know, messing in things she shouldn’t have. Her actions have led to her death and there is nothing left of her reign.”

Claude shifted, moving his seat just a fraction closer to Yuri. “But, you know something else, don't you? You know what was going on, in the end. What happened to the Underground?”

Yuri blinked at him, tilting his head. “We still function, day to day. We have little interaction with the above ground, just as it should have been from the start.”

“And Felix?”

Yuri sighed. “He died, when Rhea fell.”

“I see.”

Yuri waited for several long minutes, studying Claude before he shook his head. “There was more than you realize, going on beneath the streets of the city. There was only so much that we could do, before Rhea completely lost control. My only wish was that so many people didn’t die with her.”

“And why did they have to die?” Claude asked.

Yuri blinked at him. “When Rhea died, so, too, did the magic that was sustaining several of the functions of the Underground. As well as the people that she had killed and brought back. You left the city, wisely. But the Underground will still thrive.”

Claude stared him down, his mouth pulling up into an unexpected smile. “Then who’s running the Underground now?”

Yuri tilted his head. “What concern is it of yours?”

“Well, call me curious. You come to me to bring me this information, but how do I know that the Underground won’t be an issue?”

Yuri smiled at him. “But you don’t live in the city anymore, do you? You returned home. Ah, you still keep in touch with Edelgard and the others.”

“Maybe.”

Yuri nodded, sitting back in his seat and waving the waiter away once his drink was placed on the table. He took a sip of it, eyes hooded. “Myself and several others took control of the Underground. We do not intend to let it grow out of hand, as it did under Rhea’s reign. We wish to have a peaceful existence, one where people can live out their lives without the threat of death being held over their head.”

“And this magic you spoke of?”

Yuri sighed, taking another sip of his drink. He relished in the cool beverage, eyes dancing. “Do you have a place more private that I may speak with you about my ventures in the Underground? I would rather wish we didn’t do it around so many… ears.”

Claude inclined his head, placing money on the table for their drinks. “We can go to my flat. But,” Claude pinned Yuri with a stare, “I expect you to tell me everything.”

“How would you know if I didn’t?” Yuri asked, tilting his head to watch Claude.

Claude just smiled. “I was a detective for several years, Yuri. I can still tell when people are keeping information from me.”

“We shall see about that, won’t we? Now, lead the way, Mr. Riegan.”

Claude walked out of the cafe, leading Yuri through the streets and to his flat, still uncertain if he wanted to know the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And _done_!
> 
> If you read both endings, you'll have noticed to the connection between Sylvain's ending and Felix's ending. Thank you for sticking around and I hope you enjoyed the story!

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun because I got to get more into details about my headcanons of how the spirits interact with their hosts in a first hand view.


End file.
